The Fallen Rose
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Ever since the detetives broke up nobody has been in contact with each other. Kurama has fallen into a deep depression and has changed over the years. :Involves Drug Usage and Alchol: The After events of "The Dead Detectives" *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1: Broken Reflection

**The Fallen Rose**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do NOT own YYH nor the characters.)**_

'_**No matter how many times I look in the mirror…Nothing could ever be the same…' **_the redhead sighed as he looked at his reflection. His eyes had dark circles around them and his skin was as pale as the snow was white. Dark marks cover his once flawless skin, he despised who he became. _**'I'm nothing…so empty on the inside…' **_he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.

"Shuichi?" his mother called his name from the kitchen, but he ignored her calls. The mother and son relationship seemed to have gone up in flames as the redhead had grown reckless. Shiori walked into the living room leaning against the wall as she stared sadly at he son, "What has happened to the young man I knew…"

Kurama glared at the blank television screen, "Can you just leave me the hell alone? I don't see why you have to always bother me…just please leave me be…" he said raising his voice. Kurama's moods seemed to be unpredictable since he had started drugs and drinking.

Shiori stayed where she was as Kurama's green eyes caught hers, "Shuichi…this is serious, you have a problem." His gazed didn't change as she continued, "Look if I have to send you to rehab or even kick you out then so be it! You've done nothing but, get high and drunk…one day I'm afraid I might even lose you…"

Without warning Kurama got up and forcefully grabbed his mother by her arms slamming her against the wall in a threatening manner, "I don't give two shits what you think! I don't even care if you put me out! Just leave me the fuck alone!" He then quickly let go of her leaving her in shock and ran upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as he locked himself in he began puking in the toilet.

The large amount of drugs and alcohol he consumed through the day had made him so sick he had nothing left within his stomach. Shakily he flushed the toilet and slid his body against the cabinet door, staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes, "Why…? Why did all of this happen to me…?" he always wondered why Shiori hasn't called the cops on him yet, she threatens to put him out _**'Maybe…she cares more than I can realize…my life is so clouded…'**_

_**~~Okay, this is chapter one of this story. It's connected to my story "The Dead Detectives". So…yeah enjoy the little bit of chapter one.**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	2. Chapter 2: High on Life

**The Fallen Rose**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do NOT own YYH nor the characters.)**_

Kurama had stayed put in the bathroom all night and had a few hiding spots for his drugs. He leaned against the door shooting himself up with meth, letting out a sigh. "I need a drink…and a smoke..." he said out loudly to himself. Quickly he ripped the needle out of his arm causing blood to bubble up. Grabbing onto the sink, he pulled himself up to his feet and washed the blood off his arm and exited the bathroom. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen noticing that Shiori was no longer down there, he had then grabbed a beer that was sitting out on the countertop _**'I don't mind dying a little…just to feel alive on the inside...' **_

As he started to chug the beer down thoughts of his old teammates ran throughout his mind, "Why the fuck do I have to think of them when I drink? Am I not aloud peace…?" he was irritated at the thought and hated to think about the old days. As he finished downing one bottle of beer, he then went on a search for more, finding sake in the fridge.

'_**4 in the morning? Fuck…kinda early to drink but I don't care…' **_He popped out the bottle of sake and began drinking the whole thing. Stumbling the redhead began to walk out of the kitchen making his way to the front door. He continued to drink, not caring how much alcohol he consumed so early and walked out in the middle of the street. Bright lights began to draw closer and closer and before Kurama knew it he felt a cold metal bumper slam against his slim figure. As the truck drive quickly got out the door, Kurama had blacked out and the sake bottle he once held rolled a few feet away from where he lay.

_**Upstairs in the Minamino residents**_

Shiori abruptly woke up out of her sleep as she heard the loud horn of a truck, and skidding. _**'Oh no…god no…' **_she thought as she looked outside her window to see her son lying motionless on the pavement. Shiori then rushed down the steps and out her front door falling onto her knees gasping at the sight of her battered son.

"S-Shuichi…son please don't do this to me…" she scooped his motionless body into her shaky arms, "Please, call the ambulance please!" she screamed loudly to the timid truck driver as he began dialing, the sound of the trucks horn and Shiori's pleads for help drew them from their sleep and most of them walk out of their houses with curiosity.

All the neighbors gasped at the sight of Shiori clinging to her son's battered body. They all began to talk among themselves as the sirens of the ambulance and police grew closer.

_**~~Chapter 2 has been downed, I hope you guys like it. Yes, I know very depressing…Excuse my stories sad moments. I'll work on chap 3 to this story.**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Emergency Room Nightmares

**The Fallen Rose**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do NOT own YYH nor the characters.)**_

'_I hear them…call me out…'__** millions of familiar voices rang through the darkness. Kurama wandered around looking for the voices that call out to him.**_

'_**Kurama…'**_

_**The redhead whipped his head around only to see nothing but darkness, "Who are you…?" he questioned silently.**_

_**Silence filled the dark void round him, and there was a small glimmer of light. **__'It's so close…is that where the voices are?'__** Kurama's footsteps echoed throughout the void.**_

_**As he took in the darkness he noticed something moved within the darkness, "Hiei…? Is that you…" he began to step away from the light only to hear a loud HI-pitched sound. Dropping to his knees he covered his delicate ears screaming in agony.**_

'_**Kurama…come to us…'**_

"_**Argh!" painfully Kurama opened his eyes not wanting to uncover his pain stricken ears, "Why…are you doing this to me…leave me alone…" his pleats didn't come to lightly as the HI-pitched sound started again but louder than the last.**_

"_**Leave me alone! If you wish to kill me then do it! I can't take it anymore…" he cried out to the nothing around him curling up in a fetal position and began to cry softly.**_

'_**Do not be afraid…'**_

_**Kurama's silent cries continued to ring out through the empty void.**_

'_**We shall shield you from all who harms…'**_

_**As the voice continued to talk the HI-pitched sound was dying down and Kurama slowly lifted his head up, to meet nothing, "You…you'll protect me…?" he uncurled himself with his knees on the ground.**_

'_**Yesss…we serve to protect you…the great Thief of Makai…'**_

"_**How…can I trust you…? They didn't protect me…and because of that this happened…I…I was supposed to be the protector…and I failed…failed him…" Kurama's eyes were blood shot red and watery from crying as he continued to converse with the voice.**_

'_**You are to be served…we shall take the pain away…'**_

_**The voice began to fade, "No! Wait don't leave!" Kurama scrambled to his feet to chase after the voice only to fall deeply within the dark void.**_

Kurama woke up quickly screaming and panting _**'Where am I?' **_his breathing was hard as he took in his new environment _**'The…hospital…' **_he placed a hand on his head sighing. He only found himself surrounded by white walls and floors. The place he head always despised, he ended up in which only pissed him of even more.

_**~~Yep, you see…chapter 3 is done. Our favorite fox is having some crazy ass dreams…well stay tuned for chapter 4 which will be posted for tomorrow. But of course, til then PEACE OUT!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Friends of Mine

**The Fallen Rose**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do NOT own YYH nor the characters.)**_

Unexpected Kurama woke up in the hospital aching. _**'I have to get out of here…'**_ he thought to himself but, as he moved around more his whole body began aching as he pulled out his I.V's and tried to stand up on to be stopped by Mitarai, "Huh? Sea…man?"

Mitarai smiled lightly, "Don't get up yet buddy. You're still all beat up…didn't think I'd ever see you like this…in a million years…" Kurama took Mitarai by surprise when he wrapped both his arms around him.

"Uh, glad to see you too…Your mother…she's over there sleep…she's been crying…cried herself to sleep she did…" Mitarai looked at Shiori with eyes of pit, "Also, your friends from your school…Kaito, Asato, and Mitsunari are down stairs getting food I believe…it's kinda been a little while…"

Kurama shakily walked to the door but was soon stopped when he came face to face with Kaito. Kaito blinked his eyes, "Damn, your mom was right…You look fucked up man." Asato stepped around Kaito to get a better look at the redhead and his eyes widen.

"Shut up…" he pushed his way past his two friends only to be facing Mitsunari's chest, "You really shouldn't be walking…Those drugs really got to your head man…" weakly Kurama clasped to his knees, making Kaito and Asato rush to the redheads aid.

As they tried giving him a helping hand he only refused yanking his arm from their grasp breathing hard, "I have to get out before…"

"Shuichi…?" Shiori sheepishly opened her eyes to see her son clasped on the floor. Quickly without thinking she got up and rushed to his aid, "What are you doing up! You're going to open your wounds!" she cried burying her face into his shoulder. Kurama did nothing but twitch slightly and raised his right hand lightly placing it over top of his mothers' hand and gave her a reassuring weak squeeze.

"M-mother…I apologize for my behavior…I just…" before he could finish he passed out hitting his head hard against the floor. Mitsunari rushed to the emergency switch to call in the nurses. Mitarai helped Shiori up off the floor and walked her to the couch as Kaito and Asato grabbed the redhead and walked him over to the bed. The Nurses came rushing in with a Doctor, "Is everything alright Ms. Minamino?"

Mitsunari walked up to the doctors and nurses along with Asato and explained what happened when they got into the room. Mitarai hugged Shiori patting her up, "Everything is gonna be fine Ms. Minamino…Shuichi can handle anything. Trust me, I've seen him survive through pretty tough times…though it had nothing to do with drugs…" he snickered slightly making Shiori smile wearily.

Kaito looked at the unconscious redhead _**'I can't believe he's fallen this far…This is worse than I thought…hopefully Genkai comes to pay him a visit. After all it would make take his mind off of stressful thoughts...' **_Kaito looked out the window smiling, "Hopefully you come soon Master Genkai…" he mumbled to himself. The nurses began to put the I.V's back into Kurama's arm and injected him with pain medication.

"So is everything going to be alright with him…?" Shiori looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes. The doctor in turn sighed, "Well at this point…I would say send him to rehabilitation…His intake of alcohol are high in levels, which could soon possibly lead to his death." Shiori shook her head not wanting to believe the doctors words, and began to cry into Mitarai's shoulder.

The nurses headed out and the doctor began to follow their lead only to be stopped by Mitarai, "Um, excuse me sir…not trying to be illogical or anything, but is there any other way?" the doctor shook his head, "No, I do apologize and wish you all much luck…please do take my advice and send this young man to rehab."

Everyone sighed some stressed and others sadly. "What would have of him Ms. Minamino?" Kaito asked in a worried tone but his expression was calm. Shiori stared, looking straight ahead unable to answer his question, Kaito added on, "Think about it Ms. Minamino it might just be for his and your best interest…either or I'll think of some alternative way if you would like."

Shiori sighed rubbing the side of her head, "I…I'm not sure what to do with Shuichi…I'm so use to being around him. I couldn't bear the thought of sending him to strangers."

"But, think about it if the rehab does not workout then we could always turn to the alternative solution." Kaito said calmly giving a reassuring smile. Shiori glanced at him for a second, "Very well, but I wish to wait for Shuichi's thought on this…"

Mitarai then butted into the conversation, "But Ms. Minamino you said yourself that he would refuse to get any help…what makes you think differently?" Mitsunari nodded agreeing with the blonde teen. "Hmph, if you ask me I say just force him to go. Give him no choice at all." Asato said coldly eyeing the sleeping redhead.

'_**Way to sound like an asshole Asato…' **_"Ahem, if I may speak now…" Kaito said grabbing everyone's attention, "Asato, I know your words mean no harm but please do present yourself as an understanding figure in front of Shuichi's mother." Asato just shrugged him off. "As for you Yano…" Kaito addressed Mitsunari by his nickname, "You and me are going to be quiet busy okay?" Mitsunari blinked his eyes and nodded.

"And, Mitarai keep close eyes on Shiori and Shuichi please." Kaito lipped those words to the teen as he nodded.

About four hours passed in the hospital. Asato constantly walked in and out of the room earning him a warning from one of the doctors, "Oh come on! A person gets bored once in a while what else is there to freakin' do in this hellhole!" the doctor looked sternly at him, "Either stay in the room or GO HOME. It's already bad enough we have to worry about patients getting up as they please."

As Asato continued to argue back and forth with the demanding doctor, Kaito and Mitsunari were playing cards, "Dammit! How do you keep doing that?" Mitsunari sighed as his confidence diminished with each loss. "Well Yano it's quite simple really…" he started off chuckling slightly.

Mitarai was busy cheering up Shiori telling her stories about him, "Are you serious?" Shiori asked gasping.

The blonde just nodded his head, "Yep! True story I tell ya. And then they started to throw books at each other and I believe one of them had a hotdog or some sort…" Mitarai continued to explain the story with each detail smiling brightly and demonstrating every step of the way.

As for Kurama he was sitting up in his bed with his legs dangling over the edge swinging them back and forth _**'I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…I just want to be at peace, and I am yet haunted outside my dreams…' **_scanned the room seeing that everyone was busy but he did not leave his spot. Sighing he tried to clear his head of all negative thoughts, trying to place his mind at ease with the peaceful thoughts.

_**~~Chapter 4 done and doner! I think it was quite the interesting writing piece. Not gonna lie but, this chapter seemed a little bit more enjoyable…besides the redhead's pain…which is not cool, but that is what the story is about, poor fox-boy. I shall type the next chapter and maybe publish it tomorrow…depends on what time I wake up and go to sleep and stuff…But of course, til then PEACE OUT!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


End file.
